


Gone

by the_spookable_smoosh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has Nightmares, F/M, Married!Reader, Sam is angy, So much angst, Tw//Bruises, Tw//strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spookable_smoosh/pseuds/the_spookable_smoosh
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 15





	Gone

I'm on my phone. Insomnia hit me hard tonight and I'm awake at nearly 3:00 AM. Dean is asleep next to me. His chest rises and falls, rises and falls. Peaceful. Until he isn't. Dean's nightmares always start small.  
His hands clenching.  
Forehead gathering sweat.  
Shoulders twitching.  
Fingers reaching for a trigger that he can't find.  
Then the talking starts. Small, at first.  
"Sam. Sammy."  
I stroke his shoulder.  
"Shh. Dean."  
"Stop it. Stop, please."  
His eyes are still closed. This must be a bad one.  
"Dean, honey, wake up."  
"Y/N! No, stop!" His actions are growing more frantic. His fists yearning to hit something, anything.  
I lean forward and start stroking his hair. "Dean. Wake up. It's a dream. Wake up." I shake his head a bit. Dean's hands close around my throat before I can blink. Squeezing.  
"Dean! Stop! Dean! Wake up! Dean!" My voice was strained but loud. He isn't as strong when he's asleep, but I'm sure bruises will form.  
"Y/N? Y/N!" Sam runs in. He grabs Dean's hands and tears him off me.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Sam is shouting as he pins Dean to the wall. Dean isn't fighting anymore. He's fully awake now.  
"What? What happened?" Dean looks past Sam's shoulder to me. I'm clutching my throat, gulping air.  
"You about fucking killed her, that's what happened!" Sam looks near ready to throw punches.  
"Sam! Back off! I'm fine. Go back to your room." Sam looks at me pointedly. I shoot back a look that says "Thank you, but go." And he does. He backs away, hands held up.  
I immediately rush to Dean. I check his eyes for signs of concussion- or demon possession. He flinches away from me. His hands are pressed palm down to the wall behind him. He's avoiding eye contact.  
"Dean."  
He finally looks down at me. Bruises had started to form on my throat. Yellow ones, nothing too serious, but his eyes go wide.  
"I- I did that? I fucki- I strangled you?" Dean's voice is cracking and I know this is tearing him up.  
"Dean, it's fine. You were-"  
"No! No, Y/N it's not fine! If Sam hadn't been home I would've killed you!" He's shouting, but not at me.  
"Dean, come back to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." I start to walk back towards the bed when I hear the door open. I whip my head around and he's gone. I race out into the bunker hallways. He's already halfway up the iron stairs.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He turns for a split second. His eyes are red and his face is streaked with tears. "Dean, don't you dare. Don't you dare leave me. You promised! You promised! You swore! For better or worse, asshole!" I was sobbing now. I can't do this, not again.  
"I- I can't. I'm sorry." And he was gone. The impala roared to life. I could hear the crunching of gravel under its wheels. And that was it. The love of my life. My husband. Gone.


End file.
